Rovalat (Vulcan)
Rovalat was a male Vulcan who lived in the time of the Sundering. Before the Time of Awakening, Rovalat was an elderly Vulcan who lived in ShiKahr and held the title of T'Kehr. He was known to have been an age mate of T'Kehr Torin of the Vulcan Space Initiative. His survival skills and experiences Rovalat a skilled teacher and he was involved in tutoring many young Vulcans in order for them to survive the kahs-wan ritual which required young students to survive Vulcan's Forge. He led his last class through the Forge where they were attacked by raiders from the Te-Vikram Brotherhood and led to the loss of several of his students. Of the twenty that left into the desert, only thirteen returned from the ritual. A fact that greatly saddened Rovalat as he believed that he had failed his children in the task. As a result of this experience, he quit teaching and held a great deal of anger towards the te-Vikram for their actions. He was later one of the many Vulcan's that were leaving the Mother World in order to become Vulcan-in-Exile on the Great Ships. After boarding the ship, he discovered one of the te-Vikram responsible for the raid over twenty years ago who was called N'Keth. Unlike many Vulcans at the time of Surak, Rovalat did not embrace the concepts of peace and logic which resulted in him attacking N'Keth. However, Karatek managed to convince Rovalat to let go of his anger on the account that his son Solor who was attacked by N'Keth had spared the te-Vikram warrior. This act shamed Rovalat who stood aside and allowed N'Keth to live. ( }}) During the journey through space, Rovalat's health greatly suffered due to the rise in radiation, disease and other conditions. The Healers in the fleet estimated that he had only two years to live. He later learnt that several of his former students had been captured by a race of aliens who made them fight one another or other alien gladiators for the creatures own amusement. Whilst a rescue team sought to wage peace with the aliens, Rovalat argued that these aliens were not interested in peace and that a more aggressive approach was needed. As he was dying, he volunteered for the mission stating that he would bring back his children. Despite reluctance from Karatek, it was agreed that Rovalat would be sent on the mission and before he departed he passed on his katra to Karatek. He later took a Dagger courier ship which went past the rescue team own shuttle in order to meet the aliens first. He was teleported into the aliens base where they revealed that they were known as the Providers. Despite their advanced technology, Rovalat managed to deal damage to their life support systems and demanded that they release everyone which included his children. The Providers in response unleashed their Maste Thrall; a large reptilian gladiator who was felled by Rovalat's blaster fire. Threatening them by activating his Fusion grenade, the Providers ultimately relented and allowed the young Vulcan crew to escape but on the condition that Rovalat remain behind to entertain them. Despite the protestations of Karatek over the Image caster, Rovalat agreed after which numerous [Thrall's converged on his position as he noted that the Providers did not release everyone. When asked how he would entertain them, Rovalat responded by activating the fusion grenade which killed him. Deep in space onboard the Great Ships, Karatek stumbled as he noted that Rovalat's katra and now truly separated from his body. The katra remained in the mind of the engineer Karatek for the duration of the journey as the Vulcan-in-Exile sought a new homeworld. ( }}) In honor of Solors teacher, the Healer T'Orlyn named her genetically engineered child Rovalat. ( ) Category:Vulcans